


Flowers for Hobbes tag

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: The Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen, flowers for hobbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it wasn't worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Hobbes tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lydia (lydiabell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/gifts).



> This story was written for Lydiabell, and a big thank you to elynross for the beta.

Bobby Hobbes breathed deeply, centering himself, not letting the click of the door get to him. What Fawkes had done... He tilted his head up, closing his eyes, letting the veiled light wipe the image of the syringe in Fawkes's thigh from his mind's eye. Rage flushed through him. He needed to pound something, hit something, feel flesh give way under his hands. He wanted the primal satisfaction that came from beating someone bloody. Fawkes was a fool to trust their friendship, to risk his own life to save Bobby's.

He knew Darien's life was worth more than his own.


End file.
